Strange Love
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: What if Kitty and Pyro married each other in X2, and had to deal with everything in X2, X3, and afterwards. R and R! Complete!
1. Dating, then engagment

**Hello people! This is my first story in the Xmen category, but I've had this story in my head for quite awhile, so I figured that I should hurry up and post it, just because I like it. I hope that you all enjoy this story, and PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly (crying softly) I don't own any of the xmen characters, or logo's, so I must sadly just add my own ideas to them.**

Kitty walked slowly through the park, not noticing any of the people passing by her. She normally enjoyed walking through the park, staring at the flowers and watching people, it was very relaxing for her. But today, her mind was working in overdrive, so she wasn't feeling to relaxed.

She was thinking about Pyro (or John). He was the school rebel, always playing with his lighter, flicking it open and closed, driving everyone around him insane. Everyone at school knew that Pyro loved to pick on Kitty and get her angry. And they all knew that Kitty loved phasing through Pyro, freaking him out. They were the local entertainment. Crowds gathered when Pyro and Kitty started arguing. People made bets on who would win this fight, and who would walk away injured this time. Kitty knew that everyone thought that Pyro and Kitty hated each other with a vengeance. Kitty smiled at this. How wrong they were.

For some reason, unknown to either Kitty or Pyro, they had started dating. Their dates were normally eating lunch and taking walks, not much, but they would talk during that time about everything, Pyro even told Kitty about his life before he came to Xaviars. They started to treat each other as best friends, then it seemed to be more deep. They told each other everything, and could trust each other. Kitty never felt like how she felt with Pyro with anyone else. It was weird. They didn't tell anyone about their friendship, no one would ever believe them. So, they had to date in secret. They didn't acknowledge that they were basically boyfriend and girlfriend. Pyro didn't date nice girls, and Kitty certainly never went out with rebels like Pyro.

But now, after about 5 months of all this, Kitty was beginning to have feelings for Pyro, feelings she had never felt for anyone else before. Kitty couldn't describe it, but she realized that she was in love.

Kitty stopped in the middle of the park. "Oh my gosh", She thought, "I'm in love with Pyro!" She couldn't believe it. Pyro, the same annoying guy who could clear a room with his constant lighter flicking, was the man she loved. Who would ever believe this! She didn't even really quite believe this herself.

She looked around. She didn't realize how far in the park she had walked. She didn't even see any people around. Kitty was about to turn and walk back to the main path, when she heard a twig snap. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She heard a slight rustle, and looked up. To her surprise, Pyro was sitting up in the tree above her head, looking back down at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Pyro grabbed a branch a jumped down in front of Kitty. They continued to stare at each other, neither of them saying a word. Kitty was the one to break the silence.

"So, was there a reason that you were up in a tree?" Pyro didn't break eye contact.

"Yea, there was." Kitty looked at him expectantly. "I was watching you."

When he said this, Kitty blushed. She never blushed in front of Pyro, but then again, she had never discovered that she loved him before.

When she looked up, Pyro was smirking. Even when nobody was around, he still loved to bug her, but his eyes didn't show their usual triumphant look. For some reason, they had another look, one that Kitty had never seen before. They both continued to stare at each other, not saying a word again.

When he finally spoke, Pyro seemed hesitant, like he was still considering what to say.

"Kitty, you know that I'm horrible at mushy, gooshy stuff, but I have to tell you this before I decide not to."

Pyro looked at Kitty deeply in the eye, "Kitty, I love you."

Kitty stood in shock, like he just told her that he was dying. She felt weird, knowing that he loved her, when she had just realized that she loved him too. Finally she found her voice.

"I love you too". Now he was the one with the shocked face. Neither of them looked at each other. It was awkward for a few minutes, then they both looked at each other. Then suddenly, they kissed.

They had never kissed each other, so this was a special kiss, but this was even more special for Kitty. This was her first kiss. Sure she had gone on dates with boys, but she never kissed them. She always wanted to kiss the boy she thought that she would marry, even though that was really weird.

They continued to kiss, until they both ran out of air. Once again, they didn't talk, just looked into each other's eyes.

Kitty cleared her throat and said, "Well, that was a strange moment. My first kiss, to the guy who said he loves me, and who I also love, and it all happened within a couple minutes. Wow."

Pyro smirked at her. "Yea."

Kitty nodded her head, "So, um, what now? I mean, what's the next step in this now official relationship of ours?"

Pyro thought, and then looked serious gain. "Marriage".

Kitty stared at Pyro again, with her mouth hanging open, but she didn't care. Did Pyro just ask her to marry him, or was it just her? Pyro reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. It was a very tiny red stone. He held it out to her, not saying a word, just looking at her. Kitty covered her mouth and nodded vigorously. Pyro smiled, a true genuine smile, and put the ring on her finger. Kitty put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Kitty didn't care that normal people would consider this to fast of a relationship, but she was happy, the happiest she had ever been.

**WOW! I know that that was fast, but I was on a roll. Please tell me what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Li Li **


	2. Wedding

**Here's the next chapter, and yes I know that it went really fast in the last chapter, but I was on a roll, so I couldn't stop. In this chapter, Pyro sounds a little, how should I say, heartfelt, but I couldn't think if anything else. Okay, now on with the story, ENJOY!**

Kitty stared at her engagement ring. It had been three days since Pyro had proposed, and she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she loved, not to mention was engaged to, Pyro.

After Pyro had proposed, they had walked back to the mansion in silence, not knowing what to say now. The next day, Kitty and Pyro had gone to the courthouse to see if they could legally get married, and to get a marriage licence. Luckily, they could legally get married for being only 16, but they had to wait 2 days to get a marriage licence, and since they couldn't exactly go to Vegas, so Kitty had spent that time getting a priest who would marry them, and choosing what she would wear. She had a white dress that would be the perfect wedding dress under the circumstances

They had talked and decided to not tell anyone about them, because 1: They both had very different personalities, so if people knew that had gotten married, people wouldn't take them seriously (especially Pyro, no one would believe that he would marry a nice girl), and 2: No one would believe them anyway, unless Pyro and Kitty wanted to kill the entire student body with death by uncontrollable laughter.

They both agreed to get married that night in the park under the lit gazebo. Kitty was nervous about having to sneak out. She knew that she could walk through walls, and that Pyro would be able to find his own way to sneak out, but she was still nervous.

Kitty put her engagement ring back on her middle finger, since people would ask her why she was wearing a ring on her wedding finger, and got ready for bed. Her roommate, Jubilee, finally came to bed and fell asleep immediately. Kitty waited until it was 10:55, and got up and changed. She was getting married at 11:00 to avoid people, and at 11:00, with one last look at Jubilee to make sure she was asleep, she left. She phased down to the basement, then walked through the ground till she was certain that she was far enough from the mansion, and then she phased back up and ran to the park, which was pretty close, thank goodness.

When she got to the gazebo, she saw the priest with his wife, the only witness. Kitty stood away, waiting for Pyro, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Pyro.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I'm ready if your ready." Kitty smiled. "Here" Pyro said handing her a rose,"I thought you would need a bouquet".

Kitty smiled and thanked him. They then walked over to the priest, and with only one witness, they were married.

This wasn't exactly a girl's dream wedding, but Kitty didn't care. She was getting married to the man she loved, and so what if they had to keep it a secret cause people thought they hated each other, that made this marriage kinda exciting.

When they were done, the priest congratulated them and handed Kitty their marriage certificate, and then he and his wife left. Kitty and Pyro slowly made there way back to the mansion, not saying a word.

Pyro was the one to speak.

"You don't look to bad."

Kitty looked at him and grinned,"Well, you look handsome yourself".

Pyro looked down at his black jacket and shirt, with tattered jeans. "Gee, thanks".

Kitty laughed, and kissed him.

They couldn't go on a honeymoon, since they both had roommates, and they couldn't exactly go to a hotel without someone noticing that they were gone, so Pyro walked Kitty to her room, kissed her goodnight, and then left. Kitty went into her room, changed into her nightgown, and slid into bed. She stared at the ceiling. She was married! She couldn't help but squeal, like girls usually did in situations like this. Thankfully Jubilee just grumbled in her sleep.

Kitty stared at the ceiling a little while longer, but then fell asleep with a smile on her face, happy.

**Oh (sighs dreamily) how romantic. I'm a sucker for romance, so I hope that this was romantic enough, but PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if YOU think the same. Again, I'm sorry that Pyro sounded a little less tough, but I couldn't think of any way else for him to talk. Thanks for reading, BYE! Li Li**


	3. First day

**I am sorry that I have fallen behind again, but I am also writing 3 other stories, so I have to keep them up too. I do hope that you all enjoy this story, and please forgive me if I didn't quite match the events in the movie( some parts are supposed to be from X2) but I watched a while ago, and I don't own it, so I am working off memory, but please ENJOY! **

Kitty and Pyro didn't see each other the next day, Kitty was pulled away by Jubilee, and she only got a glimpse of Pyro outside.

Kitty was sitting in her room, and Jubilee was going on and on about all the boys here, and which ones she thought would make good boyfriends. Kitty was barely listening, but was instead thinking about the fact that she was married now.

She didn't feel anything like a newlywed. She did think that newlywed couples normally saw each other on their first day of marriage, but Kitty guessed that her marriage to Pyro was going to be anything but normal.

She wondered if she would be able to even talk to Pyro, cause if she didn't, she was going to be upset. Maybe if she called him on the phone that he and Bobby shared, and then they could meet outside. Or maybe she could just go to his room, make up some excuse to Bobby about why she needed Pyro to come with her, and then they could go take a walk in the hallway.

Kitty was thinking so much on ways of meeting Pyro that night, that she didn't hear Jubilee ask her something.

"Um, hello Kitty, I'm talking to you," Kitty waved her hand in front of Kitty's face to get her attention.

"Oh, what? Were you talking to me?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was just asking you who you would like to be your boyfriend."

"What!?" Kitty stared at Jubilee. Jubilee nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe Bobby would be good, but to bad he's already with Rogue. Maybe Tinman would be good. He is cute and sweet."

"Um, yeah, sure. No offense Jubes, but I would rather just wait for the right guy to show up then having to choose one and stick with him."

Jubilee shrugged. "Okay, but I still think that Tinman would be perfect for you."Jubilee went back to reading her fashion magazine.

Kitty gave a sigh of relief. She dodged that one. The last thing she needed was to have Jubilee start bugging her about boyfriends. Kitty wasn't really prepared to make up too many excuses as to why she couldn't date any more without telling Jubilee that she was actually married to Pyro.

Kitty started to think on some way that she could meet Pyro, but couldn't think of anything that was actually possible. Kitty finally gave up, depressed with the fact that she wouldn't even be able to see her husband on their first day of marriage.

Jubilee settled down, so they both went to bed. Kitty stared at the ceiling quite a bit after Jubilee started to snore slightly. Kitty tried going to sleep, but she just couldn't. It must be depression, she thought. After awhile of tossing and turning, she finally gave up and just stared et the ceiling, trying to make shapes on it in the dark.

_Clank_. Kitty sat up. She thought something just hit her window. She stared at the window. There were no trees outside her window, so it wasn't a branch. _Clank_. Kitty saw a small rock bounce off her window. She got out of bed and walked over to it. She saw a shape down on the ground. It looked like a person, although she couldn't really tell who it was cause the moon was behind a cloud. The person was throwing rocks at her window, and he threw another one._ Clank_. Kitty opened the window and looked down at the person.

"Who are you, and what are you doing throwing rocks at my window?" She whispered as loud as she could without disturbing everyone.

"Hey, good, you're awake. Get down here." Kitty recognized that voice.

"Pyro what are you doing? Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"No, I just want to talk to you. Now phase down here." He pointed too where he was standing.

Kitty sighed. She didn't want to get in trouble for being outside at night, but then again, she had snuck out the night before last and didn't get caught. Besides, she really wanted to spend time with Pyro, so she closed the window, put on her robe, checked Jubilee, and slowly phased out of the building and down to the ground.

Pyro was standing there, and when she was solid again, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. They stood kissing there for a few minutes until they ran out of air. Kitty hugged Pyro.

"I'm glad that you figured out a way for us to talk. I was getting depressed about not being able to talk to you on the first day of our marriage."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see you too. Come on, let's get out of here, we'll be seen."

Pyro led Kitty out of the grassy area they were standing in and into the small tree covered area beside the pool. They both sat down under a tree, and just enjoyed each others company.

"Pyro?" Kitty asked. Pyro grunted, so Kitty continued, "I was thinking. We can't really keep doing this, sneaking out at night. We really should figure out a way of being together during the day. And also, what about a honeymoon?"

Pyro turned towards her. "Well, I don't have any idea about during the day, but I do have a plan about our honeymoon." Kitty leaned in closer, so Pyro continued. "Tomorrow night, I think we might be able to sneak to a hotel."

"How can we do that without anyone noticing that we are gone a whole night?" Kitty asked.

"Well, nobody will notice. It's Saturday night, and some kids go home over the weekend to spend time with their families. We could just say that we are going to go visit some relatives who live around here, who know we are mutants, and who want to see us. That way, everyone will think that we are safely visiting family, thus no one will miss us. It's an error proof plan."

Kitty thought about it for a moment. It did sound good, and it was pretty error proof.

"Okay, I'm in." Kitty replied.

Pyro actually looked surprised that she agreed, but then grinned. "You seem to becoming a little bit off a rebel. I must be rubbing off on you."

Kitty slapped his arm and laughed. "In your dreams." Kitty thought for a moment. "Although, you were really romantic at our wedding, with the rose and everything, so maybe I am rubbing off on YOU. You do seem to be becoming a nice guy".

Pyro pretended to look offended. "I am NOT becoming nice. I was just trying to make our wedding a little nicer, okay!" Pyro crossed his arms and wouldn't look at Kitty.

Kitty laughed. " You are so pathetic. Maybe that is why I love you" Kitty leaned over and kissed him, with him kissing back hard. They stayed that way, until Pyro's watch beeped that it was midnight. Pyro and Kitty stood up, and walked back to under Kitty's window. They reluctantly parted, with Kitty phasing into her room, and Pyro disappearing somewhere. Kitty climbed back into bed, and fell asleep.

**How did you like it?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to try and incorporate X2 into the next chapter, but please keep in mind that I am just working off memory. I hope you all like this chapter, and please tell me in a REVIEW! Thank you! Li Li**


	4. Running, a honeymoon, and leaving

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I have a few things to explain first. I tried writing this chapter with all the x2 scenes, adding Kitty, but my memory failed me basically near the beginning, so the first part is just the overview of the movie up to the campsite, where Mystique fooled Logan into thinking she was Jean, and I just add some Pyro Kitty romance here, then another overview, then the end, which is another memory making up thing, but I think I got the ending correct. I hope you all don't mind the overviews, but I didn't have any Kitty Pyro stuff for the rest of the movie really, and after this chapter, it is all AU more, defiantly not the movie.**

**Okay, enough explaining, read and ENJOY!**

The next night, the storm was raided. Kitty, Logan, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro had escaped in one of Cyclops's cars. They went to Iceman's parent's house in Boston for refuge, until Iceman's brother called the police. Then Pyro got a little carried away with his lighter, forcing Rogue to use her power to stop some fires. The X-men arrived in the jet, so they all got on and flew out of there. (I can't remember how they found Magneto and Mystique, but we are now at the campsite, when Mystique becomes Jean. Pyro and Kitty both have their own tents.)

* * *

Kitty snuck behind some of the tents until she came to Pyro's. After the day she just had, she really wanted to talk to him. When she go there, she knocked on the door as best she could, considering it was plastic. She heard the zipper being pulled, revealing pyro. Kitty quickly ducked down into it, not wanting to be caught, and sat down beside Pyro.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," she answered back. They had not had a chance to talk since the school was stormed, but they just sat in silence.

Kitty leaned on Pyro and closed her eyes. She was kind of tired, but she couldn't go to sleep, not with Magneto in the area. She didn't like him,, but she especially didn't like Mystique, his right hand girl. She creeped out Kitty. She and Magneto had watched Kitty and Pyro on the jet, giving Kitty the feeling that they knew something was up.

As pyro and Kitty sat there, Pyro finally spoke. "So much for my planned honeymoon, huh?"

Kitty smiled. She was looking forward to a honeymoon, but right now, she was glad just to be sitting next to Pyro without two bad guys watching them.

"Well, it's okay. We can always have a honeymoon some other time," answered Kitty, snuggling closer to Pyro.

Pyro looked down at her, then at the tent door, then back at her. AS she watched him, his face looked like he was in deep thought. Kitty didn't ask what he was doing, but instead just waited. Finally he just focused his staring at her. She stared back at him.

Then suddenly, he bent down, and kissed her. She kissed back, and the kiss deepened. Kitty started to think as she leaned back that she should go back to her tent, because they might find her not there, but she basically forgot about it that night.

(Yes, they had there honeymoon, but I am trying to keep this at least G rated, so no details)

* * *

When Kitty woke up, the sun was shining through the plastic fabric of the tent, slightly blinding Kitty for a moment. She tried to sit up, but Pyro's arm was protectively around her waist. She looked over at him. He was peacefully sleeping, looking slightly like a little boy, which made Kitty smile. She laid back down and just continued to stare at him.

She knew that she was running the risk of being caught by someone if they found that she wasn't in her tent, but she didn't want to leave just yet. Unfortunately, she heard the sound of people talking, and if she didn't hurry back to her tent, she might be seen exiting Pyro's, and that would cause a lot of questions.

She sighed, and started to try to move Pyro's arm, but found it was being forcefully put there. She looked over, and found Pyro grinning at her.

"Morning,' he said.

"Hi." She leaned over and kissed him, but then quickly got up. Pyro propped himself up on his arms and watched.

"What are you doing?"

"If I don't hurry up and get back to my tent, someone is bound to see me leaving, and the last thing I want to do is have people find out about our marriage now. That is the last thing I need right now." Kitty explained.

Pyro grabbed when she was about to leave, and gave her a kiss, which lasted for a minute or two, but then Kitty reluctantly pulled away, gave him one last smile, then phased through the tent.

* * *

(Another overview) Everyone went into the bad guys place(whoever his name is) and were able to rescue the children that were there, and then just when they were leaving, the dam started to break, and so they had to hurry, or drown.

Kitty watched as Pyro head for Magnet's helicopter, but then he turned around and looked at her, his eyes asking her to come with him. She shook her head, tears running down her face.

Her eyes begged him to stay, but he just looked at her one more time, then jumped onto the helicopter, leaving Kitty to stare at it, until Rogue grabbed her and forced her onto the jet.

(The rest of the overview) That day, Jean drowned, saving the jet from being puled into the water too.

Everyone was grieving her loss, but Kitty was also grieving Pyro. He had gone with Magneto, leaving her.

She had always known that Pyro wasn't the type of guy she saw as becoming an X-men, but she never thought of him as the kind of guy to join the bad guys either. She started to think that she should have gone with him, but then the Professor had her phase into a office to get some important documents, and she realized that her place was here, and maybe she would get Pyro to see that too.

**I know that sounded like the end of the story, but it is just the end of X2. The next couple chapters are going to be in between X2 and X3, with Kitty being the main character, and a added twist. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter, which might be awhile, since I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I'll try. Until next time, bye. Li Li **


	5. Seeing eachother again, then seperating

**Okay, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said that this story would be in between X2 and X3, but actually it is in X3. Sorry my mind was just focused on updating, not keeping information straight. Any ways, this one is in X3, starting in the scene when Bobby is looking for Rogue at the Cure center, well, Kitty is with him, and then after this scene, it will turn into a added scene, then the end of X3, so I have left a lot out because I can barely remember this movie, and I don't have any other Kitty/Pyro scenes in it, so there. I hope you like this chapter, and forgive me for not updating sooner! ENJOY!**

Kitty tried to keep up with Bobby as they pushed through the crowds of people in front of the Cure center looking for Rogue. He was acting like a mad man, shouting Rogue's name and shoving people aside so he could get to the front. Kitty understood why Rogue wanted to take the Cure, not everyone had a power that prevented them from touching other people, but Kitty had gone with Bobby any ways, cause she felt that it was her duty as Rogue's friend to look for her.

She stood in the middle of a bunch of people, losing sight of Bobby. She tried to look over people's heads, but she wasn't tall enough. Pyro always reminded her of that. Kitty smiled sadly, thinking of Pyro. It had been almost 4 months since she had seen him, at the lake, but she still wondered if she should have gone with him. She felt sad about him leaving, but also angry. He shouldn't have left her, they were married, and married people don't leave their wives behind at a lake while they go and have fun.

As she was thinking, suddenly a burst of fire erupted from the crowd into the Cure center. Kitty was shoved aside as people ran from the fiery scene. Kitty was about to join them, when she was pulled aside by someone. Kitty looked up to see the person's face, and stood still in shock.

It was Pyro.

As she stood there in shock, his face showed a large smirk. They both stood there, looking into each other's eyes, not paying any attention to the people around them.

They stood that way until Pyro spoke up.

"Nice to see ya again, honey."

He leaned in for a kiss, but Kitty turned her head away.

"I don't kiss the enemy."

He smirked. "But you marry them."

Kitty looked back up, with a scowl on her face. She was just going to remark on that, but he spoke first.

"Since I see that your little friend Icey is coming over here, I think that I'll leave, but I'll see ya tonight."

Kitty looked over, and saw Bobby coming through the crowds toward her. When she looked up again, Pyro was gone.

"Are you all right?"

Kitty nodded, her mind still on the fact that she had seen Pyro again.

She followed Bobby back to the mansion, not sure what to think.

* * *

Kitty opened the door to her room, her arms barely working enough to turn the knob. After Bobby and she had gotten back to the mansion, they had to do X-men exercises again, and tough ones at that. She was tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, or at least lay in bed. She was glad that she was finally able to get her own room, so she could sleep without Jubilee's talking.

As she closed her door, she started to pull her jacket off. She then threw her sneakers and socks off, letting her feet breath. She then pulled off her regular t-shirt, showing her tank top that she wore under it. She tossed all the items on a chair, and was about to grab her pajamas, when she heard a voice.

"Nice top."

Her bedside lamp turned on, and she spun around, to see Pyro laying on her bed, looking quite at home, with a huge smirk on his face.

Kitty glared at him. He stood up from her bed and walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she phased right through him. She knew that he didn't like that, but she didn't care. She was not happy with him right now, and she would phase through him a lot if she wanted to.

Pyro grunted. "Come on Kitten, stop it. Yeah, I know that I've been gone for 4 months, but that doesn't mean that you have to shun me."

"Yes, actually it does." Kitty responded, picking up her pajamas and proceeding to phase through Pyro again, and into her closet to change.

She heard him sigh from in her closet.

When she was done, she phased back out, and stood in front of Pyro.

"You left me, to join the brotherhood no less, and you didn't think for a second that what you were doing was wrong, not only from a law view, but from a marriage view!"

"Hey, you could have gone with me, and we could have been together for 4 months now. But no, you wanted to stay with the X-men, the high and mighty X-men. To be honest with you Kitten, I wonder if maybe you are the one who left ME!"

"Stop calling me Kitten." Kitty shoved all her clothes into her dresser, anger starting to grow inside her.

Pyro knew that Kitty was solid now, or she wouldn't be able to pick stuff up, so he used this chance to grab her by the arm and hold her.

Kitty tried to wiggle out of his grip, and failing at it. "Let me go!"

Pyro kept his grip. "If you want to get away, why don't you phase."

Kitty looked at him. She knew that, it was an obvious choice, but no matter how hard she told herself to, she just couldn't phase.

Pyro kept his grip, not breaking his eyes from hers. They stayed like this, until Pyro leaned down, and was finally able to kiss her. Kitty felt his arm leave hers and embrace her, while her hands cupped his face. She knew that she should be angry, furious even, but she knew that she loved Pyro too much to stay angry at him when they hadn't seen each other for 4 months until now.

She returned the kiss, both of them just letting the kiss make up for the argument, and the being apart. Kitty was just glad to have Pyro back, even if he was part of the brotherhood.

* * *

Kitty woke up the next morning feeling an empty spot beside her. She pushed herself up , and looked at her clock. It was 4 o'clock. Way too early to be up, but Pyro didn't think so. Kitty saw him putting his jacket on and opening the window, from which he had entered last night.

"What are you doing?"

Pyro looked over at her, surprised. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Are you leaving?" Pyro nodded.

"I have to get back to the brother hood, or they'll notice that I'm gone."

Kitty nodded, and stood up. She walked over to Pyro and hugged him. He hugged her back, neither of them wanting to separate, but both knowing that they had to.

Kitty looked up and gave Pyro one last kiss before he swung out the window and starting to climb down.

Kitty watched him as he ran across the lawn. She would miss him, at least until they saw each other again. She just hoped that they wouldn't have to meet on a battle field.

* * *

Unfortunately, what Kitty didn't want to happen, happened. The last she saw Pyro, he had been shoved back by Bobby, apparently dead. Kitty had ran over to Pyro when Bobby had ran off in the other direction. She saw that he was still alive, but he now had a Cure dart in his foot.

She had leaned down, hoping she could be able to lift him and carry him, but Bobby had called her, telling her that they had to go or get killed. Kitty knew Bobby was right, and she knew that Pyro was to heavy for her, but she couldn't leave him.

He started to move and groan. Kitty knew that he might be able to get out on his own, so she ran back to Bobby, watching Pyro. She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Pyro pull himself up and walk on his own.

Sadly, that was the last time she saw him, so she never knew if he was able to escape, or if he. No, Kitty didn't want to think like that. She knew that he had survived, she just knew it.

**OHHHHH, the kinda suspense. The next chapter will have a added twist, so until next time, see ya. Li Li**

**oh, and remember to review, thank you!**


	6. Tests,moods,and cravings

**I am really getting bad at updating on a schedule, but here is the next chapter, and I hope that this makes up for it. ENJOY!**

It had been about two months since the great battle, and everyone had now begun to accept mutants, even having a mutant on congress. But Kitty's mind wasn't on that. It was on the fact that she was now sitting on her bed waiting for her pregnancy test to be done. Yes, a pregnancy test.

She had started getting sick a couple weeks after the battle, back then Kitty hadn't thought much about it, thinking that it was probably just bad food, but it still continued. She finally started thinking that she might be pregnant. After the sickness still continued, she finally decided to find out for sure, so here she was, waiting.

Kitty bit her lip. She was nervous. She knew that it was okay, with her being married and all, to be pregnant, but she was young, and she didn't have Pyro next to her, sitting with her, waiting and worrying with her. She knew that she should probably tell people that she and Pyro were married now, but she still felt as if she had something to hide. She just didn't feel like it was the right time to start telling everyone that not only were Pyro and her married, but she was probably pregnant with his baby.She also didn't know what had happened to Pyro, if he had escaped, or worse.

Just then, the timer beeped, announcing that the test was done.

Kitty sighed. It was now or never(or at least until she had the baby). She would now know if her life was about to change forever, or if it was just going to go on as normal.

She picked it up from its spot on her dresser, took a deep breath, and looked.

Positive.

She took another breath, and looked back at it.

Still positive.

Kitty set it down and supported herself against the dresser.

She was pregnant. Wow.

Then her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she went from shocked to happy. Holy cow, she was pregnant! She let out a squeal.

She was really happy, she knew that she should be worried, but she had always wanted to have have a baby to take care of and hold, and she did like kids, and now she was going to have one of her own!

Kitty laid down on her bed and placed her hands on her belly.

She was going to have a baby. Her baby. Pyro's baby. Their baby.

Wow, a lot to take in, but for now she knew she had to go to the bookstore and get a book about pregnancy, so she would know what to expect from her on out. She decided to not tell anyone about the baby until she was ready to tell them, which might actually be when the baby was born, but that was okay. Now, she had to start planning.

**4 months.**

Kitty ran her hand along the tops of various pieces of clothing. Today Jubilee, Rogue and her were shopping. But so far Kitty hadn't found anything she liked, unlike Jubilee, who was picking up every piece of clothing in the store, and Rogue, who had chosen a few pieces, but was taking her time.

Kitty finally spotted a dark blue, button down shirt, that seemed really nice, so she picked it up and headed for the changing rooms.

She took off her t-shirt, and pulled the blue shirt on, but no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't fit. She wiggled, but it still wouldn't button. She pulled it off and checked the size. Yes, it was her size, but it fit like it was 5 sizes too small.

Suddenly Kitty realized that it was probably because she was pregnant, although she hadn't noticed that her stomach had grown to big for her clothes, but then again, all she had been wearing was elastic skirts and slightly big t-shirts.

Kitty put on her other shirt and got the next size up in the blue shirt, thinking that it was a easy fix. Now this shirt would button, but not the two bottom buttons, which wouldn't budge. Again, she went up a size. Now all the buttons buttoned, but they all puled, making it look way too small. And again, she went up a size, and now it fit, but because it was tailored to show her curves, she looked like her belly was the size of Texas. Nice.

Well, after all that, Kitty decided to not buy any new clothes until she needed to, so she walked up to the front counter, where Rogue and Jubilee were paying for their clothes.

Rogue looked at Kitty. "Did you find anything?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, nothing really seemed nice, but I don't need any new clothes anyway, so it's okay."

Rogue nodded and then turned back to pay. With that, they left.

**5 months.**

Kitty stood in front of the fridge in the kitchen, eyes roaming for something to eat. She had started to have food cravings after about 4 months, and they were really weird, like black beans mixed with carrot juice, which really sounded disgusting, but it was a weird moment.

Right now though, she really had a craving for pickles dipped in ice cream, which sounded disgusting, but that's what she wanted.

Finally she found the jar of pickles and a container of double chocolate chip ice cream, which she grabbed and made herself at home at the counter.

She was halfway through the ice cream and a third of the way through the pickles when the lights suddenly came on and in the doorway stood rogue, with her eyes halfway closed.

"Kitty, what in the world are you doing down here at 3 o'clock in the morning?! And what are you eating?" Rogue eyed the pickle that had been dipped in ice cream that was halfway to Kitty's mouth with disgust.

Kitty slowly lowered the pickle and put the food items away.

"Um, well, I um, I just had a craving for a snack, and that sounded good, that's all." Kitty slowly edged her way around Rogue and headed towards the door. "You know, you should try it. The pickles add a nice flavor." And with that, Kitty ran out and headed towards her room, forgetting that she could just phase up to it.

**7 months.**

Kitty sat on the patio behind the pool, reading a pregnancy magazine hidden behind a science book. She was busy reading about how to help with backaches when Bobby and Rogue came up.

"Hey Kitty, what are you reading?" Asked Bobby, while trying to look over Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty quickly closed her science book, hiding the magazine, and looked at Bobby.

"A science book, if it's any of your business, what do you want?"

Bobby crocked one of his eyebrows. "You know, you've been really crabby lately, what's up?"

"It's none of your business, Bobby, I have just not been happy or cheerful lately, okay? Can't a girl be able to a have a bad day without everyone asking what's the matter?!" Kitty stood up and pushed past the couple, heading back into the mansion.

Baby and Rogue watched her leave, both surprised.

"Since when does Kitty get angry easily?" Bobby asked.

Rogue shook her head. "I don't know, she has been acting odd for quite some time now, but I don't have any idea why."

"Well, I have to go study, so see ya later." Bobby gave her a quick kiss and left.

Rogue shook her head again. Kitty had been acting weird lately, and she meant really weird.

Kitty had strange moods. One minute she was fine and the next she was sad or furious. Rogue headed for her room, thinking.

Kitty had also wearing really baggy clothes, mostly sweat pants and big t-shirts, which wasn't like Kitty. She never cared for fashion, but she did wear clothes that were sliming and nice. She actually sat and walked like she was trying to make the clothes look big on her on purpose, you'd think she was hiding something.

Kitty had also started eating odd combinations of food, from Oreos and jelly yo beans and carrot juice, which were really yuck.

Rogue sighed. The more she thought about it, the more Kitty sounded like she was pregnant. Rogue stopped. What was she thinking? Kitty didn't have a crush on any boy, much less a boyfriend. It was all confusing Rogue, but she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this, even if Kitty didn't want her to.

**How did you all like the twist? I thought it was good. Please tell me what you all think, and thanks for reading! Li Li**


	7. Telling

**HELLO everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I was on a trip for two days, but enough excuses, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I will be gone on another trip to New Mexico for two days, so I had to add something to the story, so, ENJOY! **

Kitty sat in her room, slowly rubbing her by now huge stomach. She loved to rub her belly and feel where her baby now lay, waiting to be born. Kitty sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do when the baby was born. She was now 8 months pregnant, and Kitty knew that she really needed to start figuring out what she was going to do with herself and the baby. She knew that people were starting to notice her stomach getting bigger, or at least the fact that she was wearing clothes the size of area rugs, either way, people were starting to stare at her funny, especially Rogue.

Kitty knew that Rogue was on to her little secret. Kitty tried to stay away from her, but Rogue still watched her with an eagle eye, always looking at her suspiciously. Kitty knew that she had to tell Rogue eventually, along with the rest of the school. Kitty needed a place to live, and since she was still learning how to be an X-man, she knew that she could stay at the school, but she of course would need to tell Storm why Kitty now had a baby in her room, with really no explanation. Kitty knew that she had to tell Storm and Rogue about her, the baby, and Pyro.

Kitty's hand stopped rubbing and her eyes clouded. Pyro. Even after all these months, she didn't know what had happened to him. She wanted him here with her right now more than anything, sitting next to her, talking to her about baby names, frowning at any he didn't like, and then smirking at her when she frowned at any she didn't like.

Kitty stared out her window, her mind making itself up. If she was going to tell everyone, she might as well tell them today, before her baby decided to come at the most terrible time, so as she pushed herself up, which was getting difficult, and headed towards the door, when someone knocked on it.

Kitty opened it, and there stood Rogue.

Kitty was surprised to see her, and slightly relieved. At least she wouldn't have to go to far to tell someone about her little secret. Kitty stared at Rogue still, not quite sure what to say, while Rogue stared back.

"Hey." Rogue said.

"Hi." Kitty answered.

"Mind if I come in? We need to talk."

"Yeah we do. Come in."

Rogue walked in and sat on Kitty's bed. Kitty sat down beside her, neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally Kitty spoke up. "Uh, Rogue, can I tell you something?"

Rogue nodded, her face showing curiosity.

"Well," Kitty sighed, not sure how to tell her, "I don't know how to put this, but I might as well just say it and get it over with. Rogue." Kitty looked her in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

Rogue's eyes went wide, looking like they just barely stayed inside her head.

"You're what? Wait, what? How is that even possible? You don't even have a boyfriend or anything!"

Kitty looked down. "Well, see that's part of the whole thing. See, I'm married."

Rogue now looked like she was about to faint, but steadied herself. "What! Wait, you're married now? To whom?!"

Kitty continued to look at the floor and mumbled something. Rogue leaned in closer, so Kitty mumbled again. Rogue leaned in even closer, so Kitty practically yelled. "I said Pyro!"

Rogue stared at Kitty, her mouth dry and her legs wobbly. Rogue stood there but then couldn't support herself, so she laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling in shock.

By then, Kitty was worried. Rogue was normally a very calm person, who didn't get surprised very easily, but here she was, looking almost like she was dead, making Kitty want to check her pulse.

Finally Rogue took a couple big, deep breaths and sat up, looking at Kitty. "Let me get this straight, you and Pyro, your worst enemy, are married?" Kitty nodded. "And you both are happy?" Again, Kitty nodded. "And now, of all the things that can happen, you're pregnant with HIS baby?" Kitty nodded, again. Rogue held up her hand, as if she was giving up. "Honestly Kitty, I had started to think that you might be pregnant, but with Pyro's baby? Never would have thought it. I would have actually thought you were married to Magneto before I would have thought you were married to Pyro. Now," Rogue looked at Kitty. "I want the whole story, from beginning to end, so spill."

So Kitty told Rogue about how she and Pyro started to fall in love, about their wedding, about how he disappeared, and about how she didn't know if he was alive now, or dead.

After Kitty was done, Rogue agreed that she needed to tell Storm and everyone, so, with Rogue by her side, Kitty went to Storm's office, where she was talking with Wolverine. Kitty told them both about Pyro and the baby, and after the shock wore off a little, Storm took Kitty down to the lab to have Kitty take some tests to make sure the baby was all right. It was. Kitty didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl, and she couldn't, even if she wanted to. The baby was at such a odd angle that it was really hard to tell, so Kitty was left in suspense to see what the baby was going to be when it was born.

Then, before she knew it, word spread through the school like a wild fire, with people looking at her strange and asking her if it was true. After the full day she had, Kitty was glad to just go up to her room and fall asleep, glad to finally have the weight of her secret off her shoulders.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?! please tell me in a review, and thank you to all my readers for still reading this story. Til the next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	8. Anniversery, shower, and birth

**Hi again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Kitty sat in her room, looking at her belly. She was getting close to her due date now, and it was about time. Her stomach looked like it held five kids instead of just one. Storm had ordered her to get some rest, so Kitty had decided to stay in her room and read, but she seemed to find her belly more interesting.

She sighed, and pushed herself up. She figured she had to find something to read, so she shuffled through her bookshelves, until she found an interesting looking notebook. She pulled it out and saw that it was her diary that she used to keep a while back, before she got pregnant. Kitty figured that she could read it and see what she used to write about, so she sat back on her bed and randomly opened it to a passage near the end. As she read the date and first sentence, Kitty's heart dropped.

She wrote this entry the day after she had gotten married to Pyro. Kitty looked at her calender, and then back at the date in her diary.

She had missed her first wedding anniversary. She had forgotten it, hadn't thought about it at all. Kitty let the book drop to the floor while she covered her face with her hands. How could she have done this? She had missed her anniversary by months, not just weeks or days. Oh, how horrible she felt. The supposed happiest day of her life, and she had forgotten it.

She knew that the hormones could be making her upset, but this was defiantly something to be upset about, for sure.

Kitty sat like this, crying, for a few more minutes, until someone knocked on her door. Kitty squeaked a come in, and in walked Rogue.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

Kitty took a deep breath that came out as a shudder and told Rogue about her anniversary.

Rogue gave Kitty a hug, and then turned Kitty's chin to meet her in the eye. "I know that you are really upset right now, but I think I have something that will cheer you up, follow me."

Kitty followed Rogue out her room down to the lounge where everyone hung out. When they got there, Kitty's mouth fell down in shock.

The room was decorated with pink and blue streamers, balloons, confetti, and signs. Everyone was sitting on the couches: Storm, Jubilee, Bobby, Tinman, even Wolverine was sitting in a shadow in the corner.

Kitty turned to Rogue. Rogue smiled. "Surprise! Everyone agreed that you needed a baby shower after all you have been through, so here it is!"

Kitty gave Rogue a quick hug, and then spent the rest of the day eating cake, playing games, talking about babies and births, and opening presents.

From Storm, Kitty got a set of diapers, baby wipes, bath supplies, and a cute yellow nightie.

From Jubilee, she got yellow everything: Towels, blankets, clothes, even a yellow rubber ducky.

Tinman gave her a couple stuffed animals.

Bobby gave her a gift basket full of blankets, clothes, and a rattle.

Wolverine made his way out of the corner to give her a baby book to write in all about baby firsts, and add pictures.

Rogue gave her gift last. It was a gift basket full of soaps, bath salts, candles, and a picture frame in the shape of a heart.

"I always believe that the mom should get something too. The picture frame is for either a picture of the baby, or maybe of you and Pyro."

Kitty's eyes welled up, she said thank you, and then gave Rogue another hug.

After the shower, Tinman carried all her gifts up to her room, leaving Kitty to go to sleep, which Kitty happily did.

* * *

A couple nights later, Kitty woke up for some reason. She knew she hadn't heard anything, but she still woke up. She sat there listening, but didn't hear anything, so she laid back down. Then she suddenly realized what had woken her up.

Her water had broke.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, Kitty brought into the world Rose Kitty Allerdyce, or Rosie as Jubilee dubbed her. She had brown hair, like her parents, and brown eyes, that looked sweet and innocent, although Kitty knew that those might be a cover for when she started acting like her father. Kitty was so happy about having a girl, like she always wanted, but she was also sad that Pyro had missed this. This lay on her heart heavily, but she still enjoyed her new found motherhood.

**YEAH! A girl! Yeah, I had Rosie in my mind ever since I thought up this story, but still, it is nice to see her finally born on paper. I hope you liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Li Li**


	9. Coming back

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Kitty lay in her bed, asleep, when she heard something outside her window. She wasn't too happy about being woken up at what her clock said was 2:30 in the morning, but that noise was still there. Then, it suddenly stopped. Kitty sighed, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

Unknown to her, the noise was someone slowly climbing up the wall to her window, and that the person then carefully opened her window and walked over to her.

The person started to reach down to touch Kitty's face, but Kitty suddenly jumped, hitting her intruder in the face, and rolled to the floor, ready for combat.

Her intruder, on the other hand, was holding it's hand up in defeat, while cradling it's nose with the other hand.

Kitty turned on her overhead light, and then turned to look at her intruder, which made her jaw drop.

"Pyro!" Kitty stared at him. Then she jumped on him, giving him a huge bear hug, which made him grunt but return, then said.

"What are you doing punching people like that, kitten? I think you might have almost broken my nose."

Kitty let go of Pyro and examined his nose. "Oh, stop being a baby. It's not bleeding, although I think it might be bruised. Anyway," Kitty returned to her bear hug, "I am so happy you are here."

Pyro stopped checking his noise and folded his arms around Kitty. "Yeah, well, so am I, kitten. So," He asked, letting go of her, "What have you been up too?"

Kitty glanced over at the small basket beside her bed **(or bassinet? You know what I mean)**, which held 2 month old Rose, who was peacefully sleeping through the commotion.

"Uh, nothing much. What have you been doing?"

Pyro shrugged and replied, "nothing. After the battle, I discovered that my powers were gone and so I just kind of roamed around, getting odd jobs here and there, trying to support myself. I saw you go off with Bobby, so I figured you went back to school, which I guess was right."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Kitty asked.

Pyro shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess I was ashamed that the brotherhood had lost and that I was now a normal human, no powers or anything. That kind of thing doesn't help a guys pride, you know? So, I figured when I had the guts to see you again, I would come get you."

"So, you had to wait 11 months to do that?" Kitty had now come to sit next to Pyro.

"I guess. Listen, I'm sorry about the wait, but hey, I'm here now, so can we just move on?"

Kitty sighed. She knew that they couldn't just 'move on', but what else could they do? Keep an awkward thing between them? Oh yeah, that's just what she wanted.

Kitty finally nodded. Pyro gave her a smirk, then leaned in and kissed her.

Kitty eagerly kissed back. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, and she had almost forgotten what his lips felt like against hers.

Pyro started to lean back, taking Kitty with him, but Kitty stopped him and pushed herself up, breaking the kiss. Kitty still had to tell Pyro about the 'thing' that had happened, and she couldn't move on without telling him right then and there.

"Pyro, there is something I need to tell you."

Pyro gave her a funny look. "Can't it wait?"

Kitty shook her head, so Pyro propped himself up and looked at her expectantly.

Kitty sighed, then said. "While you were gone, something happened."

Pyro looked at her suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Well, you see, I kind of, sorta got, um, well."

"Come on kitten, out with it."

"I got pregnant." Kitty said in barely a whisper.

The emotions that were on Pyro's face in that one moment were many. Stunned, shocked, surprised, happy, worried, everything.

Kitty was getting worried after a few seconds. Maybe Pyro didn't want the baby. Maybe he never wanted the responsibility that came with having a child, so he was going to leave her now.

"Pyro, say something."

Pyro opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He really looked like a fish out of water, and Kitty had never seen him like this, so it was new to her.

Finally, after a few minutes, Pyro said, "So you got pregnant, correct?"

Kitty slowly nodded, worried about his reaction.

"When exactly did you get pregnant?"

"When you came to see me just before the battle."

Pyro nodded, no emotions on his face now. "So, that would mean that it has been over 9 months, which means that you have already had the baby, right?"

Kitty nodded.

"So, where is it?"

Kitty stared at him, then looked over at the basket beside her bed. Pyro followed her gaze and he stared at the basket.

Kitty spoke up. "Do you want to see it?"

Pyro slowly nodded, so Kitty stood up and picked up Rosie, who was still sleeping, and brought her over to Pyro.

"Her name is Rosie. I always liked that name."

Pyro stared down at the little bundle in Kitty's arms, still no readable emotion on his face.

Kitty gazed nervously between Pyro and Rosie, then said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Pyro looked up at Kitty, but nodded. Kitty slowly lowered Rosie into Pyro's arms, being careful not to wake her, then stood back and watched them.

Pyro looked a little uneasy about holding a baby, he didn't seem like the baby-holding type of person, but after a few minutes he seemed to get a little comfortable, but then, Rosie woke up.

Kitty leaned in a little, prepared to take her if she started to cry, but all Rosie did was stare up at Pyro, her little brown eyes full of wonder.

Pyro straightened a little, but then just looked at her.

Kitty was nervous now. This was a very important moment. Pyro still seemed to be in shock about being a father, so Kitty didn't know that when the shock wore off that he would accept Rosie as his child, or run.

Then Pyro spoke, "She has your eyes."

Kitty smiled. "But she has your spirit when she cries, not giving up until she gets what she wants."

Pyro gave a small chuckle, then looked up at Kitty. "Wow. I'm a dad."

Kitty nodded. "I know. I was really shocked when I found out I was pregnant, but Jubilee said I have always had a motherly air about me, so I will probably be a good mother."

"Wait, Jubilee knows?"

Kitty looked down. "Well, yeah. Actually the whole school knows about Rosie, and us."

Pyro frowned but then shrugged. "I guess that they would have to find out eventually, especially with you pregnant and all. Oh well, it's not like I have to keep my reputation now that I don't go here anymore."

Kitty looked up. "Well, you know, you can come back if you want too. Storm will let you come back, and I bet everyone will forget everything eventually."

Pyro shook his head. "I can't Kitty, and you know that. I'm not X-men material anymore, never have been. I don't belong here, I don't even have powers anymore, so I can't come here even if I wanted too. I belong out there in the world, not here."

Kitty nodded sadly. She knew all that, but it was still hard to hear. Then, another thought hit her. "Wait, if you won't come back here, then how are we supposed to be together?"

"Actually, I was thinking that you could come with me. I know I probably can't give you a place like here to live, but I figured that I could provide enough. Although, I wasn't expecting a baby to be tagging along, so my plan might not work now."

"Oh, Rosie and I don't take much room, we don't even need much stuff. Actually, I can probably put all her essentials into one bag if need be."

Pyro grinned. "Well, then would you be willing to go with me out onto the wide open road, without any real safety nets to speak of, like a regular income or house?"

Kitty nodded, then ran around, stuffing all her clothes that she needed, bathroom essentials, and a couple of special things into a bag, then stuffing all of Rosie's blankets, toys, and other things into two other bags. Then Kitty wrote a note, leaving it on her pillow for everyone, so no one would think she got kidnaped.

When she was done, she carefully took the now sleeping Rosie from Pyro and held her, while Pyro grabbed her bags, and then climbed out the window. Then Kitty phased down beside him. Pyro led her out the front gates and to an old pickup truck.

Pyro threw the bags in the back and helped Kitty settle Rosie into a small baby basket in the middle, then Kitty hopped in beside her, and Pyro jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine and drove off.

As they headed down the street, Kitty wondered what was going to happen now, what was her marriage going to be like now that it was just going to be her, Pyro, and Rosie? How was Pyro going to fit into fatherhood, and what was she getting herself into?

**YEAH! Pyro's back! Happy now, people? And no, this is not the end, just a kind of beginning of another part of the story, all about Kitty, Pyro, and Rosie. Lots of fun! PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming! Bye for now! Li Li**


	10. First night

**I know, I havn't poste din a LONG time, but I hope you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Pyro and Kitty pulled up in front of an old motel off the highway. Pyro got out and went to the front desk to get a room, while Kitty made sure that Rosie was still sleeping, which she was. After Pyro got a room, he grabbed their bags and headed towards their room.

When Kitty entered it, she noticed that it was pretty basic. Two beds, a t.v., a bathroom, and a table and chairs, but that was it. No decoration what so ever. Kitty sighed and sat down on one of the beds, while Pyro dumped their bags on the floor, closed the blinds, locked the door, and plopped down with the remote.

Kitty looked at their sad pile of bags, which held everything that they had to start their new lives together. Rosie started to fuss a little, and Kitty knew that it had been a while since she had been fed, so Kitty asked Pyro to hold her while Kitty started to unbutton her shirt.

Pyro's face showed alarm. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Kitty looked at him. "I'm going to feed Rosie."

"I figured that, but why are you taking off your shirt?"

Kitty stared at him funny, then suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh, I breast feed Rosie, and so I have to unbutton my shirt to feed her."

Pyro looked relieved, who knows what he thought she was doing, so he turned back to the t.v. to give her some privacy, but Kitty saw him peaking at her, so she proceeded to hit him with a pillow, blocking his view.

As she fed Rosie, Kitty studied Pyro. He had changed a little since she had last seen him. His body had more muscle, his hair was longer, probably hadn't been cut in a while, and he held his face high, as if he was trying to maintain what little bit of honor he had left.

Kitty wondered what he had gone through while he was gone, and if she should ask him about it, but she thought better of it. Pyro wasn't the type to open up to anyone.

When Rosie was finally full, Kitty placed her on the bed beside her, and buttoned her shirt back up, Rosie then fell asleep, so Kitty put her in her basket again to rest, then laid down next Pyro.

Pyro looked down at her, and kissed her again. Kitty kissed back, and they stayed like this for a little bit, then Pyro deepened the kiss more, but just then, Rosie started to fuss again.

Kitty sighed as they broke the kiss, then walked over to Rosie. Rosie seemed fine, she just wanted to be held a little, so of course Kitty held her, trying to get her too fall sleep again.

Kitty looked over at Pyro, who didn't seem thrilled about being interrupted, but who just watched Kitty.

Kitty smiled. "We will have to get used to being interrupted, Rosie always wants attention, whether anyone wants to give it to her or no."

Pyro smirked. "And who does she get that from?"

"You." Kitty said simply.

"Me?" Pyro pretended to look offended. "How could she get that form me? I never ask for attention."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Pyro stood up and walked over to Kitty. 'Well maybe you just like giving me attention, hm?"

"In your dreams, flame boy."

Pyro perked an eyebrow. "Flame boy? Now your giving me nicknames?"

"Well, since you call me kitten all the time, I thought that it would only be fair if I give you a nickname."

Pyro thought about that a minute, then nodded, still smirking. "Yeah, I guess that's fair, and I guess that flame boy is okay, but you're going to have to work on it."

Kitty smiled, then set Rosie back in her bed, seeing as she was finally asleep again.

When she was done, Pyro grabbed her and started to kiss her again, and after glancing at Rosie again, Kitty kissed back.

**And there was the chapter. Yeah, I'm not giving details again, but you probably figured what happens. ANYWAYS, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope to post another chapter someday, and not in month like this one. PLEASE REVIEW, and bye! Li Li**


	11. New life, together

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am getting really bad about updating, but I hope you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. The motel room was dark, but her eyes still had to adjust. She remembered what had happened the night before, with Pyro coming back and then coming to this motel. It all seemed like a dream to Kitty, but then she felt someone beside. She turned over and saw Pyro sleeping on the bed next to her.

Kitty smiled and gave Pyro a quick kiss on the nose, which only made him grunt but not wake up. Kitty was very happy to have him back, but Kitty knew that she couldn't stay in bed all day, so she carefully got up, not wanting to wake Pyro, and went over to Rosie, who was sleeping.

Kitty then got some clothes to wear for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she stood in the shower, Kitty began to think about her life now. Pyro was back, that was a really good thing, but what would that do to their marriage? Even when they were together they didn't spend much time together, and now they all of the sudden went from not seeing each other very often to being with each other 24/7, and that sort of worried Kitty. Now they would have to learn to deal with each others routine's, habits, and likes and dislikes. Kitty calmed herself about that. She knew that all newly weds went through that, so Pyro and her would just be going through it later then usual, nothing to worry about.

But then there was Rosie.

Kitty was glad that Pyro had accepted fatherhood, but accepting and doing were two totally different things. Kitty was worried that Pyro wouldn't know how to be a father. He had told her that his own father had left his family when he was really young, so he didn't remember him much, which meant that Pyro wouldn't have anyone to model after in fatherhood. Of course, Kitty realized, parenthood was basically just guesswork, so she and Pyro were in the same boat. They would just both have to work together and hope that they raised Rosie right.

After Kitty was done worrying and taking a shower, she got dressed then stepped out into the main room, where she found Pyro laying on the bed flipping through channels on the t.v.

He looked but when she came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Good morning." She answered.

Kitty sat down on the bed next to Pyro. "Anything good to watch?"

Pyro shrugged. "Don't know, everything's just commercials'."

Kitty just nodded, and watched the channels go by. Suddenly, she had a strong urge to ask Pyro something.

"Pyro?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now? I mean, we can't stay at this motel forever, we need to find someplace to live."

Pyro stopped flipping through the channels and thought for a moment. "I actually never really thought about that part. I just thought that we would just sort of travel around, you know, like a really long road trip. Then again, I never thought I would have a kid who would need more structure then that."

Pyro paused, then said. "And I guess I would never have enough money to have normal house. I barely have enough for this motel room."

"Then how did you think we were going to afford other motel rooms and gas?" Kitty asked.

"I figured that I would get small jobs as we went along, enough to make money too but essentials."

Kitty sighed. "Pyro, I do think that the plan sounds cool, but we have to be more responsible now with Rosie. We need to figure out a way to get enough money to start saving for a house, or at least rent for one, and we need money for food, and other stuff too."

Pyro gowned. "I know, I know. Hey, give me a break, I thought this up at a truck stop so I wasn't exactly in a place to really think about stuff. I guess I'll have to get a job to make some money to pay for this motel while we save up, unless you have any better ideas."

Kitty thought for a moment. "Actually, I do."

Pyro looked intrigued and motioned for her to continue, so she did. "When I was about two, my parents opened up a savings account for me to put all my Christmas and birthday money in. After I discovered that I was a mutant, I ran off, but I forgot to get all the money for myself out of the savings account, so I think that it all should still be there, if my parent's haven't taken it all out yet, but it's worth a shot."

Pyro seemed to like that idea, so he said. "And how are we supposed to get this money?"

Kitty smiled. "Don't worry, I know how."

* * *

That afternoon, Kitty, Pyro and little Rosie walked into the local bank, which was the bank chain that Kitty had her savings account at, and asked the clerk for Kitty's savings. After giving the correct information, the clerk went to the back of the bank, then returned with a folder that had Kitty's money in it.

They all thanked her and left. When they got back to the truck, Pyro asked Kitty something. "So, how much do you actually have?"

"Oh, about two thousand dollars."

"What?! You didn't tell me you had that much. I was thinking more along a couple hundred at most."

Kitty grinned. "Well, I guess we have enough money to stay at a motel for a while. Now all we need is for you to find a job."

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Don't remind me."

* * *

The next day, Pyro and Kitty were heading to the local store to buy some food. As the drove along, they passed an R.V. park that was also a trailer park. Kitty saw a sign at the front building that said that there were trailers to rent, and it was only two hundred a month.

Kitty suddenly had Pyro stop, then got out and went over to the main building, asked the lady at the desk if the sign was correct, then asked what kind of trailer she could have.

The lady told her that it would be a basic trailer, a one bedroom, one bath, and that all the maintenance would be covered by the landlord. The lady also mentioned that Kitty would be able to use the laundry station here, since the trailer didn't have one.

Kitty asked the lady for the papers to rent the trailer, and by the time she came back to the truck, she and Pyro were now renters of a mobile home.

After Pyro's stunned silence was over, Kitty and Pyro got their stuff and went to the trailer. It was a basic one, no decoration but red paint on the outside.

Inside, it had wood paneling on the walls, and orange carpet on the floors, making it look very 70's ish. The kitchen was small, but had good working appliances, although they were all brown. The bathroom was very white, and the bedroom had a full size bed, but nothing else. The living room was connected to the kitchen, and it had a huge wall of bookshelves and storage, which was all a very ugly brown.

Kitty didn't really like the decor, but she knew that she could make the place more homey, and that was enough.

After their small amount of stuff was put away, Kitty and Pyro put Rosie to bed, then went to bed themselves.

**Again, I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I hope you guys all liked this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Li Li**


	12. New things, and old friends

**I am so SORRY for not updating gin forever, but other stories kept me up, but enough excuses, ENJOY!**

"Hey, miss, could I have a refill?"

Kitty turned to the man. "Sure, I'll be right back."

As Kitty headed towards the kitchen, her mind wandered to what had been happening in the past couple months.

She and Pyro had been living at their new home for about two months, and they had been able to get some cheap furniture to make the place more them.

Rosie was growing up fast. She couldn't walk yet, but she was still able to get around a lot by crawling everywhere. Kitty and Pyro couldn't decided who Rosie looked more alike, since she had Pyro's eyes, but Kitty's face.

Rosie was currently staying with a lady by the name of Susan Hawks. She lived right next to Kitty and Pyro, and she had a son who was a mutant, and she was also a widow, so she was very happy about having someone to fuss over. Kitty had met her the day after they had moved in, and Kitty liked her right away. She was funny, but she also had a lot of wisdom from her life to share with Kitty, which Kitty appreciated a lot.

Pyro had a job now as an assistant to a welder, which meant that Pyro spent a lot of time around heat and fire, which was fine with him. Kitty smiled as she thought about Pyro. Ever since they were able to get back together, their relationship had improved. Kitty had learned that Pyro wasn't much of a cleaner when it came to his stuff, while Pyro learned that Kitty was very much a perfectionist. At first it was hard for them to get used to having another person's stuff around, but after a while they got used to it, and now Kitty wondered how she was able to sleep without a large lump next to her in bed.

Kitty had also got a job as a waitress to help make some extra cash, which was why Rosie was with Susan.

As Kitty was serving the man his refill, she looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 6 o'clock, the end of her shift, meaning that she could go home now.

Kitty grabbed her jacket and purse and started the kinda short walk to the trailer park. When she go there, she went to Susan's home and knocked on the door. Susan opened it, with a sleeping Rosie in her arms.

"Oh, Kitty, there you are. I hope everything went well at work to day."

Kitty nodded. "Yes, nothing exciting happened, has Rosie been good?"

"Oh yes, I just love watching Rosie, she is such an angel. You and Pyro are going to have to watch her when she gets older, the boys won't be able to stay away from her."

Kitty smiled as she took Rosie. "Well, don't tell Pyro that, I have a feeling that he is going to be one of those overprotective fathers. Good night Susan."

Susan waved at Kitty. "Good bye dear, and have a nice nap Rosie."

Kitty walked back her home to find Pyro's truck parked outside, and when Kitty went inside she found Pyro laying on the couch watching t.v

"Hey." Pyro said.

"Hey right back to you. Could you go and set Rosie on her blanket, she seems to be wanting to take a good nap but people keep interrupting her."

Pyro grinned and laid Rosie on her blanket, where she preceded to settle down and then go to sleep.

Pyro turned to Kitty. "I discovered something at work today."

Kitty looked up at him as she started to hang her coat up. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, did you discover?"

"This." Pyro lifted up his lighter, which he still carried around for good luck, and sent a ball of fire to the kitchen stove, thankfully not enough to destroy anything, but enough to make Kitty jump.

Kitty looked at Pyro. "How did you do that? I thought that you stepped on a cure dart and your powers disappeared."

"I know, I thought that too. But the dart must have been almost empty, so it was just enough to take away my powers for a while but not for good." Pyro then picked up Kitty and spun her around the room.

Kitty laughed a little but then shushed Pyro. "I know you're happy right now, but don't wake up Rosie."

Pyro set Kitty back down on the ground, but then headed to their bedroom. "I'm going to go and see what else I can do again."

Kitty watched Pyro go, then turned to the kitchen. She was of course very happy for Pyro, she knew how much losing his powers had affected him, but she hoped that he wouldn't go off and join a weird group again.

Kitty looked down at Rosie to make sure that she was still sleeping, then she opened the door and walked out onto their makeshift porch to look up at the sky like she always did at night.

As she was gazing, her eyes shifted downwards to a new R.V. parked across form where the trailers were. The door of the R.V. opened, and Kitty's heart stopped.

The people who stepped out were none other, then the X-men.

**Did you like?!?!?!?!?! Let me know in a REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks!!!! Until the next chapter, bye! Li Li**


	13. Strange Love

**Warning to all readers of this story, this is the LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! ENJOY!**

Kitty watched the people who walked out of the R.V. She saw Rogue, Bobby, Storm, and Wolverine. They hadn't seen her yet, and Kitty wanted to keep it that way, so she went back in the house and sat in the living room.

She wanted to go and say hi to everyone, to let them know that she was okay, and that Rosie was okay, but she knew she couldn't. They might try to arrest Pyro, or try and get Kitty to come back, and Kitty knew that she couldn't do that.

Kitty sighed and leaned back. She guessed that she would just have to sit tight and wait for everyone to leave before she went outside again.

Kitty stood up and went to the kitchen to cook up some food. As she was cooking, she wondered why everyone was here, in an R.V. no less. But Kitty didn't have time to ponder this when the doorbell rang.

She answered it, and then froze. For there standing in front of her, was the whole x-man gang that she had just seen.

They all froze when they saw her too.

"Kitty!" Storm said. "What are you doing here?"

Kitty was finally able to find her voice, so she said. "I live here."

"You what?" Storm said. "You live in this trailer park? By your self?"

"Of course not." Kitty answered. "I live with Rosie too."

"Oh, thank goodness." Storm said. "We thought that you and Rosie had been kidnaped, so we have been searching for you but with no luck. We all thought for sure that you were dead."

Kitty tilted her head. "Didn't you guys get my note, I left it on my pillow?"

"What note?" Rogue said. "I went in to your room and found some of your stuff missing, and the window open. No one found any note."

"Oh." Was all that Kitty could say. She felt kind of bad for worrying them for so long. "Well, I'm fine, Rosie's fine, I guess we'll see you around." Kitty started to close the door when Wolverine put his foot in it stopping her.

"Wait a minute, we've been searching for you for two months now, and all you do is say hi then close the door? We have to talk, like about why did you leave in the first place?"

Kitty was about to say something like that she just didn't feel that she wanted to be an X-man anymore, or some other lie, when Pyro came up behind her and said. "What's going on? I heard you talking to some one."

When Pyro looked up, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The X-men stared at him also, their jaws hitting the floor, then everyone turned to Kitty.

"This is why you left?" Storm asked.

Kitty nodded meekly.

Just then, Pyro noticed Bobby, and he glared at him. "You."

Bobby held his hands up, ready to send ice at Pyro. "Pyro."

"Oh, come on you two." Rogue said, standing between them. "This is childish. You guys already had your big fight, and neither of you won, so just give it up."

Pyro and Bobby glared at each other for a little longer, but then slowly lowered their hands and then backed off.

Rogue also stood back, and then Kitty said. "Would you all like to come in? I do think we have things to talk about."

After everyone had settled in the living room, Kitty then told them everything that had happened, about Pyro coming back for her, about her going off with him to the motel, about their new lives now, with their jobs and everything.

After she was done, everyone was silent. Finally, Storm spoke up.

"Kitty, I can't believe all that has happened between you and Pyro, but if you're happy, truly happy, then I guess all I can do is tell you that if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call."

Kitty smiled. "Thank you Storm, and I will if I do need something."

Then, the sound of Rosie crying came from the bedroom.

Rogue stood up with Kitty. "I can help, I want to see Rosie again before we leave."

Kitty nodded, and led her into the bedroom, with Storm following, leaving the boys alone.

Wolverine looked back and forth between Pyro and Bobby. "So, you guys gonna kiss and make up or will we always have this awkward silence between you two?"

Bobby sighed. "Well, considering that Pyro tried to kill me, I think he should apologize."

"Whoa, hold on. You tried to kill me too, so if anyone should be apologizing, it's you." Pyro said.

Then Bobby and Pyro started to argue, so Wolverine held his hands up. "Hey, hey, hold it." Bobby and Pyro stopped arguing and looked at him. "I think you both need to apologize to each other, and you should both do it at the same time if you guys are worried about who's going to be the weak guy and apologize first, okay?"

Pyro and Bobby were silent, then they both blurted out sorry at the same time.

Wolverine leaned back. "That's better, now if we could only get you two to stop trying to kill each other we'd be on to something."

Bobby and Pyro grinned, then the girls came out, with little Rosie in Kitty's arms.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up, with Pyro and Bobby actually starting to get along again, to everyone's relief.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Kitty opened the oven and pulled out the muffins, which were just on the brink of burning, and set them on the counter. Kitty was about to put them in a bowl, when two arms wrapped around her waist, and a kiss was planted on her cheek.

Kitty smiled. "Pyro, I really need to get these muffins in a bowl or the hot pan will burn them."

"Oh come on, it's our anniversary, I think you should take a break from cooking. Besides," Pyro said, turning Kitty around, "I think the muffins are long gone anyway."

Kitty smacked his arm playfully, but grinned. "I guess you're right, we could just order pizza or something, since my attempt at cooking a romantic dinner was a bust."

"Now come on, your dinner wasn't a complete bust, the steaks that taste like chicken are pretty good, once you get past the steak part."

Kitty glared at Pyro, but still laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

Just then, the phone rang, so Kitty groaned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello dear." Susan answered. "I am sorry to disturb you and Pyro like this, especially on your fifth wedding anniversary, but Rosie is really wanting to come home, she says that she has a new fire move that she wants to show Pyro, and that she misses you."

"Oh, well, okay, I guess we can wait til tomorrow to celebrate our anniversary, you can just bring her over."

"Alright dear, we'll be right there."

Kitty hung up the phone and turned back to Pyro. "I guess you heard that."

"Yeah." Pyro said.

"Oh well, tomorrow we can celebrate, and who knows, maybe tomorrow I'll actually be able to cook something."

Pyro pretended to groan, but was cut short by Kitty giving him a kiss.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and this was the second story I have ever finished! I know I kinda sprung it on you fast, without any warning in previous chapters that I was going to end soon, but I hope this last chapter was good, so Please review!**

**And now to thank all my reviewers:**

**arliddian**: Thank you for the nice review, and since you're the first one to review my story, you get the **First Reviewer** award! And thank you for putting me on your alert list.

**cheerleaderchick:** Thanks for the three reviews, and I hope I was finally able to fix some of those problems you mentioned.

**amrawo:** Thanks for the four positive reviews, and for putting me on your alert list!

**Ratdogtwo:** WOW! 6 reviews, your alert list, and your faves list! You have won my **Most Stuff** award for doing all those things with my story, and my **First to Favorites** award!

**summerrrain**: Thank you for the nice review!

**Bobby's Icequeen:** For your 7 reviews you have won my **Most Reviews** award, and thanks for putting me on your alert list!

**muses let lose**: thanks for the one review, and for putting me on your alert list!

**Poison Skin:** Thanks for the 6 reviews, and for putting me on your alert list!!!!!!

**olivejuice48:** Thanks for the two god reviews that offered advice, and for putting my story on your alert list!

**Only-OneTreeHill:** Thanks for taking the time to review my story with one review!

**blondebitch12:** Well, what can I say about you. You have won the **Worst Review** award, since I and several people in reviews don't like you, besides, I don't agree with you at all. But thanks for the criticism, even if I hated it.

**Starkeeper: **Thanks for the one review!

**RogueOnFire:** Thank you for sending me one review!

Now for everyone else who had me on their faves list:

**browneyes 818**

**iheartaaronstanford.**

**Thanks!**

**And thank you to all the people who put my story on their alert list:**

**AirstreamRaider:** You won the **First to Alert** award!

**Codename Cali.**

**Jedi Meg.**

**Tifa's hardcore fan.**

**bobbinbird.**

**itsalltoofamiliar.**

**lightning8star.**

**toxicqrr.**

**So, I do want to put more story's in the X-men category, but I have to put stories in other categories before I do, so you all probably won't see me here again for a while, but hopefully again someday.**

**Till I write again, Li Li**


End file.
